


Calla Lily

by Wilzinnia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cello, Chapéu de couro., Guitar, Inspired by Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso | Your lie in April, Musical Instruments, Other, Piano, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric, TommyInnit-centric (Video Blogging RPF), multi-chapter, violin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:48:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29109585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wilzinnia/pseuds/Wilzinnia
Summary: The soft mellow tone of the piano could be heard around the mall, accompanied by the music of a violin. People gathered around the music, some recording the song, some donating money to the hat below, and some just simply watching in amazement. It was one of the common occurrence that happened in the mall, everyday two people would be seen playing their respective instruments. A blonde playing the piano that was free to use in the mall, and a brown haired violinist who used their own instrument. They would play waltzes, many different kinds of classical music, and even songs that the two strangers made themselves.Little did the crowd know that this would be the last time they would be hearing the soft melody from the strangers.5 years later, a blonde would be playing Megolovania on a street piano, grinning to themselves as they preformed the piece.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 79





	1. Prologue

A blonde haired man was on the piano, looking at it affectionately. There was quite a lot of noise surrounding him, people were walking around, some going inside of shops and exiting them with bags of goodies they bought from the shops, others were merely walking around the open mall taking pictures of themselves with their children, or with their lovers. The blonde man had a cocky grin as he got comfortable with the red plush seat that most pianos have. "The more the merrier" one would say, as the man put his hands on the black and with keys. His left hand plays an octave in the C# minor, while his right hand repeatedly plays a rhythm, one that doesn't break. His hands move along with the song, muscle memory taking place. 

The song he plays gets more complicated as time goes by, but the movements stay relatively the same. A crowd slowly begins to form, the blonde man only flickers his eyes to the crowd for a second, before looking back down to his music sheet, and his black and white keys. It's always therapeutic for him, playing out a piece he's practiced many times, and getting some approval from the crowd, even some people are generous enough to give him some money. He doesn't want to disappoint the crowd and get a wrong key, he knows when to concentrate and when to let himself relax. 8 minutes go by, and the song ends. People clap for him, while others go to donate him some money. His fingers might be tad sore, but that doesn't stop him from playing the next song, and the next.

Weeks go by, and it became a routine for himself to do, after a long day of work he would go to the mall where some people would be sitting on the benches, waiting for his arrival. Once he sits on the piano, a small crowd forms and he starts to play music, he smiles when a brow haired kid tries to ask him how to play the piano, and it reminds him of himself when he was younger. Now it was common to see that kid, coming to him after he's done playing his songs and ask him questions and tips on playing the piano.

One day, a friend of his decides to ask if they could join him in playing, it starts off rocky as he and his friend are solo players, and are not used to having another instrument accompany their piece, but after a while their instruments would join together to create a beautiful song that he would be proud of. And he was always called cocky for being too confident when playing his songs, but now he was smiling brightly as he and his friend finished a piece together in his comforts of his home. Tomorrow they would be playing a waltz that could even melt the coldest of hearts, he enjoyed playing the piano, and he even enjoys it more when a violin accompanies his sweet melody.

But eventually, he had to grow up from his little performances that he would play. He now had a family to take care off, his wife had given birth to a son, and he couldn't just abandon them to play the piano with his friend, so eventually the daily playings in the malls would go from everyday, to once a week, to never. His friend also had children of their own, and soon stopped playing the violin with him, and soon he never sparred a thought for the piano, leaving an empty hole in his chest that made him grow distant to his wife and child. He hadn't even been there to see his child grow up, as he would always be in work, a dull aching, something in his brain begged him to do something, but he never figured out what. And he would soon die in an accident, not even able to see his son play the old dusty piano they had in the basement for the first time.

The emotional connection he had to his piano is what ended up in his death, and TommyInnit wouldn't even know that the dusty thing he was playing was the cause of the sorrow and regret for his father, and he didn't know that Tubbo was the child of his father's old friend, but he really didn't care for anything but the music he was creating with his fingertips, a connection for an instrument that is just as strong as his father's. 

"So big T, you're telling me that I'm the best, and my piano music beats your stupid violin music?" Tommy grinned as he saw his best friend rile up at that statement.

"Shut up! It's just really hard to get the correct tune from a violin! And once I get better at this, everyone will be paying attention to my song, not yours!" Tubbo said as he pointed his bow directly to the blonde boy who was smiling in victory at getting his best friend frustrated.

"Don't worry Tubs, once you rosin your bow, you'll get your tune that you were looking for." The blonde snickered as he looked back at the sheet music leaning comfortably on a ragged piece of wood that was attached on the medium sized piano.

"Tommy, for the last time. The rosin is just used so that the strings of the bow can actually produce sound, it doesn't help me with my finger placements." The brown haired man groaned frustratedly as he placed his violin gently on the ground as he sits on a small cushioned chair that was behind him, it would always be there if Tubbo ever needed a break from standing up too long in an uncomfortable position so that he can move his bow smoothly on the violin's strings.

"I wished that I picked up an easier instrument to use, the violin is just way too uncomfortable." Tubbo continued with his string of complaints as he was looking at a copy of the sheet music that the two of them were playing. "Of course the first instrument that I saw was the violin, why couldn't I have saw a ukulele or a one of those things that produces those dinging sounds?" 

"Tubbo, my man. The piano is way harder than it looks, I'm just as in much pain as you when I try to learn how to do those complicated movements they do in that YouTube video." Tubbo sends a glare to Tommy, as he stands up and picks up his violin. The blonde just sends just sends a sheepish grin to Tubbo, as he stretches his fingers and positions his fingers to the correct keys.

"Ready for round ten big T? And make sure to not mess up your hard violin magic okay?" Tubbo just nods, as Tommy starts the song with an opening.

"I'm not going to be the one who messes up, big man, in fact I'm going to be the one laughing on your face when you get a wrong note." Tubbo says with a grin as he props up his violin to his shoulder and places his bow over the strings.

"Oh you're on!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy tries to visit his father's grave, but gets distracted by the piano at the streets.

Dave's family had always been the music type, Phil had known how to play the cello, and played in orchestras every so often. While his mother knew how to play the guitar. She didn't play it to other people, only using it to entertain him and Wilbur when they were children, as they were born as twins. He always felt like she adored Wilbur, while on the other hand, Phil favored him. But that doesn't mean that he didn't care for his mother, in fact it was quite the opposite. But even then, instruments wasn't the best way to earn money. Phil would have to rely on events that would happen near their part of the city, otherwise his assistance would be needed far farther away, and he would be gone for a few weeks and coming back with a tired smile. 

Their mother also worked as hard as she could, leaving both him and Wilbur to fend for themselves in the house while she was gone. Wilbur found easier ways to earn money, using his guitar to play songs in the street, and earning a few bucks. While Techno resorted to some other ways to earn money, pickpocketing. It wasn't the best method, but it was all he could do. Granted he would get in a few fights because of his unsightly skills, but whatever made his mother smile at the end of the day was worth any pain that he went through. 

One day he was in an open mall, grabbing the wallets of unsuspecting people who didn't even bother to properly hide their wallets in a safer place, he would think of it as karma, "Retribution" one would say. A lesson that had to be learnt before they lost anything too valuable. Everything was going smoothly, and by the end of the day he could earn enough money so that he and Wilbur could buy some snacks for school, don't get him wrong, his parents were feeding he and his twin plenty enough. But he was growing, and he couldn't bear his stomach's pleas for food. That's when he heard it, the harmonies of a piano. He went to look closer to see a blonde man playing the piano, plenty of people were donating to him, and a thought appeared in his brain. 

After the blonde was done playing beautiful waltzes that he would recognize from Phil's book of sheet music, he always wanted to learn something beautiful like the piano, or cello, and preform it on stage. He shook his head, "it's not the time for thoughts like these" a whisper in his brain told him. He approached the blonde man and asked for tips on how to play the piano, and surprisingly the man gave him some, he was surprised. He waited for an opening so that he could steal his donation hat, it had plenty of money and Dave was sure that the man wouldn't mind, scratch that he most probably would. After a while of chatting he finally had the chance too, but in the end, he couldn't do it. He had no problem with stealing from other people, so why did this strange piano man made an exception? So he came back the next day, and the next. And soon he forgot the main reason why he was there in the first place, the man's songs swayed him like a tree in the wind. And he was looking forward to the time of his arrival, soon a friend of the piano man joined him, and they were beautiful. He never heard so much emotion coming from a pieces of wood, and it changed his worldview of music entirely. 

But soon, after years of coming to that same mall, the man and his friend would gradually stop coming at all. He pushed himself to be better in school, and he strived to have the same amount of impact whenever he played any sort of instrument, years go by and he got better and better. He and his twin were able to enter in competitions and earn money to help with their money situation. But in the end it didn't really matter, as his mother died in an accident that killed 12 people, and left 2 injured. His twin was devastated, so was his father. As he grew older, he saw more and more bad things happening to him and his family, the instrument was the only way to relieve his stress onto the world, and the world? They loved every second of his misery.

━━━━━━。゜✿ฺ✿ฺ゜。━━━━━━

"Tommy! Look at those bee stickers, I bet we could stick em' onto your piano." Tubbo said as he pointed to plush bee stickers, wrapped neatly in a plastic concealment. The blonde just groaned, as he continued to walk, ignoring his friend's protests. 

"Tubbo, we came to this mall to get you a new shoulder rest and some flowers, not some stickers, plushies, or anything bee related at all! Also why don't you use your own fucking money!" Tommy just grumbled a few more curses as he walked towards the flower shop for a bouquet flowers.  
Tubbo just sticked his tongue out as he held his shoulder rest as tightly as possible, "It was really a mistake on your part, you were the one who said they would pay." Tommy looked disappointingly at Tubbo as he had to physically drag Tubbo to the flower shop since he would always get distracted by the things on display for people to see.

"Tommy! Tubbo! What brings you to my flower shop!" A woman with long blonde hair and a black streak dyed to strands of hair, she had a kind look to her face as she watched the two boys argument cease to stop as soon as she said that. Tommy hesitated for a few moments before speaking. "Ah, Nikki. We're here to buy flowers since today is my father's death anniversary.." The blonde said with a hesitant look to his face, immediately Nikki covered her hands over her mouth as she started to spout apologies to Tommy. 

"O-Oh that was today! Sorry for bringing up the subject, that was incredibly rude of me." Nikki said as the blonde would immediately start to say, "No Nikki it's fine! I don't even remember my father too much, that fucker wasn't even there for a quarter of my life." Tommy scoffed, Nikki would look at the blonde teen for a few moments before sighing to herself.

"Look as an apology you could get yourself whatever you want, and it'll be on the house." The woman continued with a bright smile, "And after that why won't you stop by my bakery, I need new taste testers for a new pastry. I also need some talented piano and violin players to play for the people." Tubbo smiled brightly at Nikki, nodding to excitedly to Tommy, who just rolled his eyes and muttered a quiet "fine".

"Fine, and Nikki just give me the prettiest flower bouquet you have, I'm just going to visit him out of respect." Tommy drawled out, Nikki nodded as she went inside to a door that was placed behind her, it left Tommy and Tubbo alone for a few moments for them to talk.

"You know, you don't have to always act as if his death didn't affect you." Tubbo said solemnly, "I know you keep on saying that it doesn't affect you, but I know you since we were diapers. You can tell me if it gets too much y'know? I'll make sure t listen to every word you say Big T." The blonde looked at Tubbo and smiled.

"Don't worry bout' it, and besides it's not like I could hide anything from you, you would immediately know if I were on drugs from miles away." The brown haired teen snorted as he punched Tommy on the arm, "Ew, don't make it seem like I'm an elderly woman who knows when their grand-child is about to make a stupid mistake"

They both laughed loudly, and when Nikki came back holding a bouquet of blue, white, and black flowers tied neatly with a light blue paper and ribbon. She smiled as she watched the two teen make quips and jokes to each other while laughing loudly in the process. She gave them her flowers and gave them a quick goodbye as they left the small flower shop, talking as loud as a growing rambunctious teenagers should be. She couldn't wait for them to come to her bakery later, and brighten the entire place with their laughs and music. Today would be a good day.

━━━━━━。゜✿ฺ✿ฺ゜。━━━━━━

"Tubbo, that piano is literally begging for me to play it, please jut let me loose, and play Megalovania to these poor poor souls who might've not even heard of it." Tommy shouted to his best friend as he sprinted towards the unsuspecting piano who would be played by a teenager who was way too ecstatic about playing video game songs. The blonde haired boy sighed as he took a sit on a nearby bench, and watched Tommy as he examined the piano, testing if there were any notes that wouldn't be played. He smiled brightly when it was all good.

The blonde puts his fingers to the correct keys as he immediately starts to play the opening as dramatic as he could, then he starts the easily recognizable tune that any person with an internet would recognize. He starts off slow as he watches his hands play with no mistake, muscle memory taking place. This was good, he grinned cockily as he saw his eyes drift towards a crowd of people who were starting to watch his little performance. He then pulls of a switcharoo as he plays Hopes and dreams in the middle of it, but then stops. Playing the start of Megalovania again, but with a slowed and even out pace. Then he finally pauses, the crowd hold their breaths as he places his fingers to the correct notes, then as loudly as he could plays the best part of the song in his opinion, "F, D, F, G, G#." He repeats those notes in his mind as he finally finishes. He breathes out a puff of air as people started cheering for him, some who recognized the song gave him 20 bucks for his performance, while others were asking what song that was, which made him internally snort.

But after the small crowd parted, Tubbo immediately grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the cemetery.

"That's 8-7 for the piano! I even got 20 bucks for that performance, Megalovania will always take a place in my heart." Tommy immediately taunts Tubbo, who just waves off his cocky smirk. "The violin will always be supreme, no matter what you think. And I'll one-up you tomorrow when I play the crowd the violin version, they'll immediately be impressed as soon as I even bring out the violin." The blonde shook his head.

"You do you, big T. Anyways we have a grave to pay respects to, let's make this quick." The mood immediately dampens as soon as the blonde said that, but they tried to stay as cheerful as they could as they saw the entrance of the cemetery drawing near. Tubbo's eye stare the cement as they entered the cemetery, he quickly gives the flowers to Tommy who carries it with no complaint. At the corner of his eyes, he see a tall man with long pink braided hair stare towards a small grave, he quickly look at Tommy who was ahead of him, placing the flowers gently to his father's grave and mutter a few words that Tubbo couldn't quite pick up. They quickly leave as fast as they entered, leaving the bouquet of flowers to move slightly in the wind.

Tommy and Tubbo move out of the cemetery, walking a few feet before catching a taxi and heading towards the bakery, they did promise to visit Nikki there, who wouldn't accept free pastries from a woman who could easily beat a Spanish grandmother's cooking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in the middle "https://youtu.be/SWKR0BzL_z0"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tommy and Tubbo become big men and go to a pub to watch some shows.

"Take a picture!" A girl laughed to her classmates, girls all wearing the same uniforms would snicker and laugh at the pathetic sight that was for them to behold. The sun was setting, leaving shades of different oranges to bounce around the sky, but that didn't matter to the boy. He was held by two boys by his arms, and his shirt was cast aside, he couldn't escape no matter how much he struggled or screamed for help. 

"Look how pathetic this is." A male said, another one laughing at that statement, "It was too easy, this bitch thought we wanted to be friends? Hah!" The other male said. 

He was crying, of course he was? Why did he think they would want to be his friends? He was just the loner boy who kept his head on the down low. And he was paying the price of that, being recorded and humiliated by the same people who he shares a room with everyday for 7 hours a day. They beaten him up, stripped him off his shirt and wrote on his back with a permanent black marker writing nasty words that would definitely rub salt on a wound for a self-conscious teenager. He just had to wait it out, wait until they got bored and left him to lay there crying and writhing in pain, but of course they all had to do things one step further. When the girls were finally done recording, he was dragged roughly by the two boys who were chuckling at his pathetic and shoved into a locker for them to lock and leave him there for the whole night.

No one would find him until the next morning when the janitor of the school came to clean up whatever mess that the rowdy teenagers made, when he was asked what happened he couldn't tell anyone, how could he? He was so, so, so scared. He never left the house after that experience, resigning himself to lock his room and practice the violin for hours on end, venting his frustrations to the world in music. His parents had to transfer him to another school, they didn't even think of him too much, just sighed and tried to find another school to place their pathetic excuse of a son. His younger sister was really the only one who cared for him, helping him with his injuries, and listening to his songs. Each stroke he made with his violin was always filled with raw emotion. 

When his parents finally found another school he cried, he doesn't want to experience that again, he doesn't. But he was forced to with a lot of threats from his parents, he hates school so much. Why can't they just understand that?! He kept his head low, eyes were watching him as he was being introduced by his teacher, he can already feel it, they would treat him exactly the same, just like his old classmates. After the class ended, all the students were standing up to pack up for lunch. They all ignored him, all but this one boy. A blonde haired boy with bright blue eyes, he recognized him, his name was Tommy and the blonde was one of his old kindergarten classmate, they've met when they were younger, and Tommy recognized him too.

The blonde invited Toby over lunch, who hesitantly agreed. Ever since then they became closer and closer, they talked more and more. They both had similar interests which they would talk about, and one day they had a conversation that would forever change their relationship.

"Hey Toby, do you play any instruments?" Tommy would say, taking a bite out of his sandwich. He stared at Toby, waiting for a response. "I play the violin, I consider myself quite good." The brown haired boy shrugged, staring right back at the blonde. Tommy would then smile brightly.

"Let's go to my house! I play the piano, so maybe we could play a duet song together or something." The blonde would exclaim loudly, who then startled Toby out of his seat. 

"Woah there! You want me to go to your house and play the violin with you?" Toby asked the blonde who gave him a sheepish smile, "If you're up to it, big man. Of course it's also for me to show off my amazing piano skills." 

The brown haired boy rolled his eyes, "Let's see if you're any good then Tommy." Tommy whooped loudly, gathering the attention of the nearby teenagers who were also eating their lunches, he quickly shuts his mouth and whispered a quiet sorry to the people he bothered who then went back to eating their lunches.

"Alright, let's head to my house and get your violin, then straight to your house. Do we got a deal Big man?" The blonde gave him a thumbs up as he then looked back to his sandwich.

"It's a deal, Tubbo."

━━━━━━。゜✿ฺ✿ฺ゜。━━━━━━

"Tubbo, I want to go to a pub." Tommy said suddenly, Tubbo raised his eyebrows and stared at him impassively. They were in Tubbo's house, talking and just chilling out.

"What made you suddenly want to go to one?" The brown haired boy sighed, "I would rather not get mugged by drunk man and wake up to see myself stripped off my ego and dignity." The blonde just punched Tubbo in the shoulder, "Don't worry big T, and besides we're almost grown enough to be considered adults! I would like to see all the good stuff like alcohol, and funny music!"

"If Nikki were to hear about that, or BBH. They would definitely strip you of your rights to walk outside your house." Tommy just groaned at the mention of their names, "Don't even talk about BBH, he's so boring, and such a simp for Skeppy." The blonde continued to plead as the other would just ignore him and continue to anylize some sheet music he found in his basement.

After a few minutes of pestering Tubbo would finally give in, grabbing a knife in the kitchen and letting Tommy drag him towards an unknown place. Where they may or may not get killed by a hobo for their organs, after a couple minutes of walking, and going through alleyways. They went to a moderately sized pub where some people would be drinking alcohol, and others would just be conversing with their friends. There was a man sitting on a chair holding out their guitar, he had orange hair and he was wearing a black jacket. Very unusual thing to wear in a hot day in their country, but Tommy and Tubbo chose to ignore that as they took a seat in the far corner. He would place his hat down as he positioned himself to play a song, Tubbo would watch him in the corner of his eyes as Tommy tried to convince the bartender to give him a hint of beer, which like the responsible adult they were, politely declined the lanky teenager.

Tubbo watched them with a bemused smile, until he heard a very familiar song coming from the orange haired man. Isabella's lullaby, a song coming from an anime that he never watched. He watched as the guitarist played their song with a smile, other people watched as well, as the pub became considerably quieter. He watched as the song proceeded, the orange haired man was able to twist their hearts as the seemingly sad tune came out from the guitar, as soon as it ended he went there to donate 5 bucks to the man, and smiled to him as he received the money with a grateful smile. Tommy having annoyed the bartender too much was getting kicked out, he followed Tommy quietly as the blonde would splutter insults at the bartender, and they would leave with a steaming Tommy as the blonde would complain. He tuned out Tommy's words as he thought back to the guitarist.

He always did saw himself in many people, didn't he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song that Fundy played "https://youtu.be/Z2b15rwGBJc"

**Author's Note:**

> Song at the beginning 


End file.
